toohnafandomcom-20200213-history
Ardas
The word Ardâs (' ਅਰਦਾਸ ') is derived from the Persian word 'Arazdashat', meaning a request, a supplication, a prayer, a petition or an address to a superior authority. It is a TOoHNA prayer that is a done before performing or after undertaking any significant task; after reciting the daily (prayers); or completion of a service like the , (hymn-singing) program or any other religious program. In Sikhism, these prayers are also said before and after eating. Wholly Marines do not pray to the external FSM, to give them what they want; For a god to change the world. Wholly Marines pray to FSM inside them for guidance; to themselves to know what they want. The Wholly Marines Translation One Absolute Manifest; victory belongs to the Wondrous Destroyer of Ignorance. May the might of the All-powerful help! Ode to the might by the tenth lord. Having first thought of the Almighty’s prowess, call on Guru Nanak. Then on Angad Guru, Amar Das and Ram Das, may they ever protect us. Then call on Arjan, and Hargobind, holy Har Rai. Remember Holy Har Krishan, whose sight dispels all sorrows. Then remember Teg Bahadur by whose remembrance the nine treasures come hurrying to ones home. Be ever with us O Masters. May the tenth king, Guru Gobind Singh be ever on our side. Let us now turn our thoughts to the teachings of Guru Granth Sahib, the visible embodiment of the ten Gurus and utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru (Wondrous Destroyer of Ignorance)”. Meditate on the achievement of the dear and truthful ones, including the five beloved ones, the four sons of the tenth Guru, forty liberated ones, steadfast ones, constant repeaters of the Divine Name, those given to assiduous devotion, those who repeated the Nam, shared their fare with others, ran free kitchen, wielded the sword and overlooked faults and shortcomings, and utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru!” Those who dwelled on the FSM's Onoma, shared their honest earnings with others, wielded sword in battlefield, distributed food in companionship, offered their heads at the altar of Dharma, were cut up limb by limb, skinned alive, boiled or sawn alive, but did not utter a sigh nor faltered in their faith, kept the sanctity of their hair until their last breath, sacrificed their lives for the sanctity of Gurdwaras; remember their glorious deeds and utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru!” Meditate on the achievement of the male and female members of the Khalsa who laid down their lives in the cause of dharma (religion and righteousness), got their bodies dismembered bit by bit, got their skulls sawn off, got mounted on spiked wheels, got their bodies sawn, made sacrifices in the service of the shrines (gurdwaras), did not betray their faith, sustained their adherence to the Sikh faith with sacred unshorn hair up till their last breath and utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru!” Thinking of the five thrones (seats of religious authority) and all gurdwaras, and utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru!” Now it is the prayer of the whole Khalsa. May the FSM bestow upon her Khalsa the gift of her remembrance, Waheguru, Waheguru,Waheguru, and may the merit of this remembrance be happiness of all kinds. O God, wherever are the members of Khalsa, extend Your protection and mercy on them; let the Panth be ever victorious, let the sword be ever our protector. May the order of the Khalsa achieve ever-expanding progress and supremacy. Utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru!” May FSM grant to the sikhs, the gift of faith, the gift of uncut hair, the Kesh, the gift of discipline, the gift of spiritual discrimination, the gift of mutual trust, the gift of self confidence and the supreme gift of all the gifts, the communion with Waheguru, the Onoma, and the gift of bathing in Amritsar. May hymns-singing missionary parties, the flags, the hostels, abide from age to age. May the cause of truth and justice prevail everywhere at all times, utter, O Khalsa Ji, “Waheguru!” May the minds of sikhs remain humble, and their wisdom exalted. May Waheguru guard its understanding! O Immortal Being, eternal helper of Thy Panth, benevolent Lord, bestow on the Khalsa the beneficence of unobstructed visit to the free management of Nankana Sahib and other shrines and places of the Guru from which the Panth have been separated. FSM, the Helper of the helpless, the Strength of the weak, the Supporter of the fallen, the true father of all. Forgive us O Lord, all our faults, extend Your helping hand to everyone. Grant us the company of those who may help keep Your Onoma fresh in our hearts. Through Satguru Nanak, may Your Name be exalted and may all of mankind prosper according to your Will. The Khalsa belongs to the FSM and to the FSM belongs the victory.